Electrical connectors interconnect various electrical devices, particularly computer devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,520 Edwards et al. and related patents and applications show and describe various storage devices such as disk drives. Zip.TM., Zip Notebook, and CLIK!.TM. drives are typical storage devices which are interconnected in a computer system by electrical cables which have standardized connectors.
The Universal Serial Bus follows a protocol defined in the Universal Serial Bus Specification (USB Spec). The USB Spec provides a standardized approach for peripheral interconnections with a host computer. The USB is set up in a tiered topology with a host on the top tier and USB hubs and functions on subsequent tiers. Each USB device, whether it be a hub or a function, has associated therewith a serial interface engine (SIE) which provides an interface between the hub or function and the transceiver which transmits or receives signals across the serial line. Generally, the SIE takes care of all the USB low level protocol matters such as bit stuffing, cycle redundancy checks (CRCs), token generation, and handshaking. ATAPI is a standard for the connectors, sometimes referred to as Centronics connectors, used to interconnect the peripherals and the host computer.
The IEEE 1394-1995 standard was adopted on Dec. 12, 1995 by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers, 345 East 47.sup.th St., New York, N.Y. 10017-2394. A copy of that standard is available from the IEEE. The standard is widely known in the industry of digital video, particularly since IEEE-1394-1995, also known as Fire Wire.TM.(trademark of Apple Computer, Inc., Cupertino, Calif. 95014), has been adopted as the standard for connecting digital video cameras and other digital video devices in the consumer and professional markets. The contents of that standard are incorporated herein by reference (IEEE 1394 Specification).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector for such cabling systems which can be locked into place during use, retained during shock loads, and easily released by gripping the housing and pulling the connector apart.